The Reincarnation Prophecy
by DuskstripeFromThunderclan
Summary: Firestar is excited when three new kits are born into Thunderclan but there is a terrible prophecy about these three youngsters. Though Firestar thinks that they are reincarnations of Longtail, Lionheart and the loyal Thunderclan Deputy ... Redtail. Yellowfang tells Firestar that there is a prophecy about all three young cats, what are the powers these three kits poses?
1. Prologue

**Reincarnation**

A warrior cat fanfiction

You know when someone dies, its not there fault. Don't you miss them, I do, this story is about three cats who got a chance to start over.

I wrote this because of the reincarnation of CinderPelt.

For Longtail, who is now in Starclan.

Redtail, who is with Longtail.

Special thanks to Lionheart, who joined them in Starclan.

I don't own warrior cats, enjoy.

Prologue

Yellowfang growled impatiently . She rushed over to Firestars' den and barged in rudely.

" Firestar ... are you there?", the very old she-cat said.

" Yes Yellowfang, is something wrong, the golden tabby tom answered, smelling the she-cat enter outside his den." Its about Mousefur ... " Yellowfang didn't know how to start.

" What about Mousefur, is she hurt?" Firestars started to become a little worried, waiting for the medicine cats answer.

" Well ... you see ... Mousefur has three new kits!" Yellowfang spit the words out of her mouth as fast as she could.

" Thats great!" Firestar meowed happily. " I shall once their arrival to the clan admittedly."

Firestar leapt out of hit den and scrambled to the highrock for a clan meeting.

" Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock." Firestar stated.

Many cats and apprentices started to pay their attention to the highrock. A patrol of warriors just began to appear at the entrance as he spoke these words.

" I wonder what Firestar is going to say", said Frostfur, a retired queen.

" Probably about how Thunderclan needs less mouths to feed", Brindleface spat out angrily.

Firestar raised his tail for silence and soon all the cats started to be quite.

" Yellowfang told me that Mousefur has three new kits and I just wanted to announce them to the clan", He spoke.

Yellowfang looked around the clearing of cats and wanted to tell them everything but held her excitement low.

" This meeting is over and if anyone has questions you may enter my den at anytime" Firestar announced.

" So, Yellowfang where are these kits and what do they look like?" Firestar asked as the cats begin to do their own things.

Yellowfang nodded and strode across the clearing to were Mousefur laid and Firestar followed. As both cats entered the den, Mousefur ( who was exhausted of kitting) started to lick her kits slowly.

" Oh Firestar, they are just lovely aren't they," yowled Mousefur.

" Indeed they are ... what have you named them?" Firestar asked curiously.

Mousefur looked at her kits and picked the first kits name, " This one is going to be Longkit because he looks just like his father Longtail", the young she-cat said.

A pang of sadness poured over Firestar as he remembered the yellow and black striped tom. Even though Longtail didn't except Firestar as a clanborn warrior, Longtail's death was sorrowful for many.

" Thats wonderful, its good to remember loved ones", Firestar added trying to shake the thought away.

Mousefur looked down at Longkit and Firestar didn't say anymore because he saw that she was a little hurt.

"Anyway ... these two other kits are called Lionkit and Redkit because Lionkit has a golden mane just like Lionheart and Redkit is going to be remembered after the death of Redtail." Mousefur purred, also trying to change the subject.

" I see ... oh Redkit has red spots on his white fur!," Yellowfang said surprised.

Firestar was excited for these three new kits. " Could these kits be reincarnations of Longtail, Lionheart and Redtail!?", Firestar thought, " These kits are going to be amazing warriors some day", he spoke closing his vivid green eyes.


	2. Reincarnation Part 1

It had been a six moons since Longkit and his brothers been in their nests and already Leafbare was coming so Firestar had been visiting more often.

_** "I wonder why he keeps visiting our nests"**_thought Longkit restlessly.

Right now, his two brothers were rough housing. His oldest brother Lionkit was fighting against their youngest brother, Redkit.

"I'm the strongest!", Lionkit yowled in triumph as he pounced on Redkit.

" Stop Lionkit!" Redkit yelped. " Mommy he's hurting me!".

As soon as Redkit spoke, a small,dusky and brown she-cat appeared out of the shadows.

" Lionkit come here, NOW!", Mousefur screeched. Redkit hid behind Longkit.

Longkit had one eye pierced on Redkit and one eye on Lionkit and their mother.

" Its ok Redkit, he won't hurt you", Longkit meowed at Redkit.

As Mousefur was talking to her kits, the leader of ThunderClan went inside the nursery.

" Mousefur its ... time", Firestar said as he stood at the entrance of the nursery.

Mousefur nodded and told her kits to follow her, Firestar though went to the highrock and waited. All the cats around the clearing started to pay attention to the highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock," Firestar yelled.

Every cat sat in a cluster around the highrock. Mousefur and her kits sat importantly near the highrock.

" As you may know these three kits have been kits for six moons now and so without further a due, I shall give them their apprentice names."

All the cats were excited to see the reaction of the kits but sat patiently near each other.

" From this day forward, until they have earned there warrior names, these apprentices shall be called Longpaw, Lionpaw and Redpaw, in honor of their warrior ancestors!", Firestar said proudly to all the cats.

The cats in clearing meowed happily for the three apprentices and said their names out loud, " Longpaw, Lionpaw, Redpaw! " Longpaw, Lionpaw, Redpaw!"

_**" I'm going to be a warrior ... a ThunderClan WARRIOR!"**_ Longpaw thought excitedly.

Firestar raised his tail for silence and the cats stopped talking.

" Leafbare is getting closer and closer and the Clan needs to be ready, so I am going to send more groups of warriors to patrol our borders, more frequently", Firestar said coldly. " There is going to be two groups of cats who will patrol ShadowClan and RiverClan borders, then the two groups will switch with the other two groups at moonhigh so that they can patrol WindClan and ShadowClan borders."

All the cats murmured agreement, and Longstripe thought of ShadowClan.

_**" They must be the fierce warriors that the elders tell us everyday!",**_Longpaw felt a chill down his spine.

" That is all, this meeting is over", Firestar said, " I wish to speak with my senior warriors now to plan this out."


	3. Reincarnation Part 2

That night Longpaw had the weirdest dream. Longpaw dreamed that he was in another cats body but what was weirdest part of all was the fact that this cat looked exactly like him.

" Longtail, we need you to patrol our borders," a sleek, white tom told him.

_** " Who is this Longtail he is talking about ... is that ... is that me?"**_Longstripe thought creepily.

" Sure thing, Whitestorm", Longtail said.

The next thing he knew he heard a crack and something fell on Longtail. Longstripe couldn't move, the ground around him kept him in place as he watched in horror. It was as if he could feel the pain of the yellow and black tom.

" Help! Whitestorm Help!", Longpaw ( Longtail ) said but no one listened to him. Instead all the cats watched as Longtail was being crushed under the tree trunk but one cat looked at Longtail with sorrowful eyes.

" Mousefur ... save our kits!", Longtail screeched with one last breath and then went limp.

Everything went dark and Longpaw woke up trying to breath.

" Longpaw are ... are you ok!", Mousefur said worried.

Longpaw looked at his mother with wide scared eyes and finally spoke up.

" Just ... just a nightmare", Longstripe said taking a big gulp of air in his lungs.

Longpaw looked around his den and found out that his brothers had left already for their first day of training.

" Longpaw, Firestar wants to see you, hes in his den", Mousefur said.

Longpaw nodded and got to his paws, running to the leaders den, still a little shaken up after the strange dream.

" Longpaw, you may come in", said Firestar calmly. Longstripe entered cautiously and was greeted by a large, black tom with a few yellow dots around his head.

" Hello there, youngster", the strange tom said.

Longpaw looked at the tom with wide scared eyes, his claws were twice as big as Firestars own claws.

" Don't be scared Longpaw before you attract unwanted attention", Firestar said," This is Duskstripe, a Thunderclan senior warrior.

" Whats ... whats he doing here", Longpaw asked relaxing his muscles.

" You still haven't been assigned a mentor, so just for now Duskstripe will be your mentor, remember that you don't have to fear him", Firestar meowed.

Duskstripe looked at the little apprentice and nodded.

" What are we going to do today", Longpaw asked excitedly as they both left Firestars den.

" Today, I'm just going to show you around our borders", Duskstripe said seeing that the young tom looked happily now.

" OK, Race out the entrance!", Longpaw yelled and both cats sped out for another days adventure.

" Wait!", Duskstripe said amused, he could see that Longpaw was a clever apprentice and a swift one too.

_** " I can't wait ... I'm going to be the strongest warrior any cat has ever saw!"**_, Longpaw thought as they both took off in the forest.


	4. Reincarnation Part 3

It wasn't long before both toms entered the sandyhollow.

" The twolegs are dangerous to our kind", Duskstripe said, " some times our warriors try to scare them off but it only works on their kits."

" Why are they so much trouble?", asked Longpaw.

" Because they always try to stay near our territory and camp there", Duskstripe answered sternly," whats even worse is that they try to hunt ... our prey!".

Longpaw fell silent and concentrated on his surroundings. By the time they both reached the Fourtrees , it was sunhigh ( basically it was evening ).

_** " I hope we won't catch any twolegs today"**_, Longpaw thought, _**" They sound mean". **_

" Don't worry there aren't any that go deep in our territory", Duskstripe warned the apprentice, almost reading his mind.

" This is the Fourtrees, where all the four clans meet. WindClan protects the high ground ahead of us, its where the sun sets, you can scent them, right?"

Longpaw sniffed the air and surely enough there was a strange smell of cats.

" Does ShadowClan hold power over there, in the dark depths of the forest", Longpaw suggested.

" They do!" answered Duskstripe, impressed at his apprentice.

" Oh, I almost forgot, theres going to be a Gathering soon", Duskstripe said, " you might get to go, every apprentice has a chance sometime".

As they both got closer to the thunderpath, Longpaw asked," Whats that noise?"

" Just keep walking and you will found out", Duskstripe answered. Longpaw peered through the ferns and soon saw a monster heading in their direction. The monster seemed to be getting bigger and bigger as it came to them.

" This is the edge of ThunderClans territory and that on the other side of the thunderpath is ShadowClan territory", Duskstripe told Longpaw.

" It looks spooky in there", Longpaw said a little scared.

" There are many cats that don't care if they take your prey, we had trouble with them in the past but they have calmed down since", Dusk responded.

Longpaw followed Duskstripe sat down and they both looked out. Longpaw could see that the path had a grey color but it was smooth and not rocky like. Longpaw could smell a bitter scent in the air coming from the path. The last thing he remembered was the monster that he saw in the distance roar past them. The leafs on the nearby branches fell to the floor. Longpaw stared ahead of himself without able to speak.

" It scared me when ... I was an apprentice too", Duskstripe said coughing," anyway, its time to head back to ThunderClan".

" I can't help feeling relieved that we don't have to see that ugly thing again", Longpaw remarked.

Longpaw fell behind Duskstripe as they headed into the forest again. The forest scents calmed Longpaw as he trotted behind Duskstripe as they entered the entrance of the clan. Longpaw's tummy was rumbling as he smelled the fresh kill pile. Lionpaw and Redpaw were already in their apprentice dens ( no longer kits ) sharing a large and plump mouse.

" Hey Longpaw want to come and eat with us," Redpaw meowed happily to his brother across the clearing. " Yeah, if caught your own!", Lionpaw said scornfully at Longpaw.

_**" Is he just joking with me?"**_ Longpaw thought.

" I'm not in hunting duty like you two", Longpaw said loftily.

Lionpaw and Redpaw looked at each other confused and then back at Longpaw.

" Never mind what I said, gee z", Longpaw growled annoyed as he took a mouse from the fresh kill pile.

When he finished eating the mouse, Longpaw wandered to Yellowfangs den and peeked in.

" Who goes there?" the old and half blind she-cat said.

" Its me Longpaw", Longpaw answered.

Yellowfangs eyes glowed bright yellow at the his name. She told him to sit.

" Longpaw ... something bad is going to happen to you in the near future", Yellowfang said as she was mixing her herbs.

" Whats going to ... happen", Longpaw asked callously.

" I can't tell, only StarClan knows your fate", Yellowfang told the young kit restlessly.


End file.
